


Les Mis Music Mashup

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Music Mashup, Sorry Not Sorry, Thenardier isn't in it, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mashup of (most) the music in Les Mis! </p><p>Sorry Thenardier, you don't get a part in this song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Mis Music Mashup

(Tune of I dreamed a dream, Enjolras)  
I dreamed a dream of time gone by  
When hopes were high and life worth living  
I dreamed that we could never die  
I dreamed that France would be forgiving  
But the soldiers came at night  
With their rifles loud as thunder  
As they tore our barricade  
As they put our dreams to shame  
And still I dream of better life  
And still I pray I've made a difference  
And still the bodies ever lie  
The summer sun is unforgiving 

(Tune change to on my own, Marius)  
On my own  
The wind is now a whisper  
All alone  
Life around me changes  
And I'm sure, that peace is never kind  
But maybe if the flower blooms,  
Then all will soon be right 

(Tune change to beggars song, Eponine)  
Where were the saviors of the land?  
Where were the saviors when we called?  
All it would take was some strong man  
Weaken them, help us all along  
(Gavroche) Where were the crooks that never shied away?  
Where were the runts that ruled the pack?  
Where was the strength they claimed and cried away?  
(Eponine) All I could find was smoke and blood  
(Gavroche) White and noise  
(Enjolras) Red and black 

(Slow tune change to dreary slow innkeepers song)  
(Javert) Haven't those "crooks" Bested me all  
Melted as stars and softened the fall  
Changed all my ways  
Burnt all my trust  
Clouded my path and  
darkened my dust 

(Tune change empty chairs bridge thing)  
(Cosette) All across the guts of cities  
He could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
(Fantine) And I can hear them now  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade  
At dawn 

(Tune change to a little fall of rain)  
(Grantaire) Don't you fret, M'sieur  
(Joly & Bossuet Lesgle) I don't feel any pain  
(Courfeyrac & Combferre) A little fall of rain  
(Bahorel & Jehan Prouvaire) Can hardly hurt me now  
(Valjean) That's all I need to know 

(Ep & Enj) We would live a hundred years if God could show us how  
That I have died for love, I feel alive somehow  
(Grantaire) Just think about it;  
All of us, We'd spend our years collecting dust  
(Enjolras) We could blow our lives away And never say a word, another day 

(Valjean) ONE DAY MORE  
(Javert) What was I supposed to do  
(Fantine) The summer sun can't help but coming thru  
(Valjean) Tomorrow is another day, Tomorrow has another way 

(Main chars who aren't dead cept thenardier they just don't get any part in this song) Tomorrow we'll discover what our battle has in store 

(Valjean) One more dawn.. 

(All) One more day... ONE DAY MORE 

(Quietly) (Enj and Ep) I did not live until today 

(Marius) How can I live, that we are parted? 

(Gav) ..Worlds away? It seems my life has only started

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr at http://ohmygoodnoes.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
